Lunatic Fringe
by Winters27
Summary: Takes place directly after FF8 game ends. This latest coming of Lunatic Pandora yielded a shift in the cycle of the Lunar Cry. Now Squall and Co. must travel to the source, i.e. the moon, and prevent the Earth from being consumed by the onslaught of tears


Squall Leonhart squinted at his familiar surroundings. The haze that accompanies wakefulness blurred his vision, not to mention the afternoon sunlight pouring in through the Garden window. He sat up, letting his eyes adjust, orienting himself with the objects near him. Squall stood up and stretched, yawning. The sunlight reflected off of his white tank top and boxers, which only made the glare that much more unbearable. With eyes half shut he closed the blinds over the window, shading the room considerably.  
  
What time is it? Squall thought to himself.  
  
He looked over at the timepiece on his dresser.  
  
1:00 PM!? Squall jumped into gear, laying out his clothing and beginning to grab various toiletries for the shower before thinking better of it, and sitting back on his bed with a smile as recent events jumped to memory.  
  
They're probably still asleep, Squall thought to himself. After all, they deserved the rest didn't they? No more than forty-eight hours ago, he and his fellow SeeD members had saved the world. It was a lot to absorb in such a small period of time. The things they learned, the experiences they had. They were now closer than he ever would have imagined. He had Ultimecia to thank for it. Squall pondered how the good can get mixed up with the bad. He smiled to himself.  
  
There I go thinking too hard again. Squall took a look around. His own room. He had first received it after passing the field exam and becoming a full-fledged member of SeeD. Unfortunately he hadn't had much time to enjoy it. He had been too busy as Commander of the Garden, a position he had reluctantly assumed after it was forced upon him by the garden headmaster Cid Kramer. Between watching over the Garden students and saving the world, Squall hadn't gotten much down time. Then again, Squall preferred it that way.  
  
Idle hands are the devil's playground, Squall thought as he grabbed his soap and towel and headed towards the showers.  
  
Selphie and Irvine stood outside the door to Zell's room, Selphie with her ear against the door, Irvine leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his usual smile adorning his features. He was still carrying the camcorder from last night's celebration. He tipped his cowboy hat up.  
  
"Ya think he's up yet?" Irvine inquired with his marked accent.  
  
Selphie's brow furrowed. "I think so…..I can hear him talking to someone…..but who?"  
  
Irvine removed his hat and put his ear to the door. He could only faintly make out Zell's words.  
  
"I am not!…….I am NOT a CHICKEN-WUSS!" Zell screamed.  
  
Irvine and Selphie looked at each other in apprehension. Siefer back in the Garden? How? They both burst into the room, ready to aid their comrade. But instead of finding Siefer, they only found Zell asleep, curled into the fetal position with one thumb directly in his mouth. Irvine immediately pressed the record button and seized the perfect opportunity. Zell continued to suck away at his thumb before emitting a low-pitched whine.  
  
They both burst out laughing, jolting Zell to a rude awakening. Zell took his thumb from his mouth, sat up and gazed toward the laughter, his eyes adjusting.  
  
"Huh? S'up? What's so funny?"  
  
Irvine flipped the camcorder around to show Zell the viewscreen. "Take a look for yourself…"  
  
Zell squinted at the image, then flushed. He jumped out of bed to grab the camera with cat-like reflexes, but Irvine and Selphie were already out the door, Irvine yelling "MAMA'S BOY!" while Selphie laughed hysterically.  
  
Zell smiled in spite of himself and gathered his things for the shower. He glanced at his timepiece.  
  
"1:10! Crap! The cafeteria's probably out of hot dogs by now!" Zell dropped his toiletries and sprinted towards the cafeteria, forgetting the shower and wearing nothing but his BVD's.  
  
Squall stepped out from the dormitory and began to walk towards the cafeteria. The memories from last night's celebration were still fresh in his mind. Irvine's attempts with the ladies, Zell's dancing, or rather wild flailing, Cid and Matron's happy reunion, everything seemed to be falling into place. Squall reached the cafeteria and spotted his friends gathered at a large table.  
  
My friends? Squall never thought he'd call them that. He never thought he'd have anyone, never thought he'd need anyone. Now he couldn't imagine it any other way. He thought back at the way he used to be and mentally kicked himself. Selphie and Irvine sat next to each other, Irvine as flirty as ever with his arm around her, and Selphie liking the attention, that is until Irvine turned his head to admire the CC Diamond girls. Selphie reacted by smacking Irvine upside the head, causing his hat to fall into his applesauce. Irvine tried to apologize ridiculously, but Selphie would have none of it, and sat with her arms crossed, ignoring him.  
  
Won't that guy ever learn? Squall wondered.  
  
As Irvine was making a fool of himself, a girl walked up to the table, greeted them and sat down. Squall's heart leapt into his throat. There was the girl responsible for everything. She changed him like no one else could, made him realize the value of friendship. Solitude looked so dreary to him now. He kicked himself again. A hundred memories leapt to mind, all of Rinoa. He remembered his first impression of her. He thought she was a spoiled little rich girl. The only reason she wasn't in jail for her little ragtag resistance was because General Caraway was her father. He thought she was brash, childish, and way too reliant. He wondered at how she changed. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save the world when she said she'd stay at the Sorceress Memorial, frozen in suspension forever. But he couldn't allow that, he didn't. He remembered how they drifted in space, and how they sat together in the silence of the Ragnarok cockpit, her frail body holding him close. Nothing mattered to him but her. And he remembered the field and the promise, her beautiful eyes looking down at him as they filled with the purest tears. She pulled him back from hopelessness, saved him from solitude once again when she pulled him from time compression and back to the real world.  
  
She's so beautiful…..Squall was amazed at how every time he looked at her it was as if noticing her beauty for the first time.  
  
Now Squall had a new memory to reflect on, better than all that preceded it. The kiss. His first kiss. It felt like only a dream. He had closed his eyes and wished to Hyne that it wasn't and that if it was, that he'd never wake up. He could remember the wind rushing through his hair as their lips met, his hands gently stroking her back and his fingers running through her hair. He held her so tightly. He had come so close to losing her so many times, he didn't want to ever let her go. The whole world fell away as the Garden floated across the great ocean. An euphoric smile stretched across Squall's lips as he just stood in the entrance, leaning against the doorway and admiring her.  
  
A soft voice startled him from behind. "A few months ago I didn't think you even knew how to smile. Now it's all you can do." Squall turned. Quistis Trepe's beautiful and stately form stood addressing him with arms crossed and a smirk on her thin rosy lips.  
  
Squall, unable to wipe the smile away as well as come up with a response, opted for his usual phrase, which Quistis said along with him.  
  
"…..Whatever."  
  
Quistis laughed and put a dainty hand on Squall's shoulder "C'mon, loverboy."  
  
She led him to the table where she sat down as Squall maneuvered around to be close to Rinoa. He put his arm around her and asked whether she slept well. She replied that she slept like a baby as she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. The gang began to talk about the preceding night's festivities.  
  
"You did a great job organizing the music for the party, Selphie." Quistis appraised.  
  
"You really think so? It was all so last minute. I also had help from Matron and Cid."  
  
"Yeah, Sef, those tunes were really kickin'!" Irvine commented, eager to get back in her good graces.  
  
Selphie just grunted and turned away.  
  
"Uh, oh." Quistis raised an eyebrow and looked at Irvine. "What'd you do this time?"  
  
Irvine cast her an annoyed glance then turned back to Selphie. "C'mon Selphie, you know those other girls can't even compare to you. Here…." Irvine reached inside his dusty brown trench coat and pulled out a piece of paper folded three-way. He put it in front of Selphie. "Take a look."  
  
Selphie curiously opened up the paper to reveal a breathtaking drawing of her profile, nearly every feature identical to its real life counterpart. "Wow, this is really good. I never posed for any drawing. How did you…"  
  
"Well, you see….", Irvine flushed and ran his hand back down his long ponytail with an embarrassed smirk. "I, uh…..I think about you a lot and, uh….I could never forget features as gorgeous as yours."  
  
At this, Selphie softened, but then raised an eyebrow and inquired, "How many other girls have you drawn like this?"  
  
"You're the only one, I swear!", Irvine replied. "I wrote you a song too. I'll play it for you later."  
  
Selphie smiled at him. "Alright…I'll let you out of the doghouse…..for now. But I better not catch your eyes wandering again."  
  
Irvine shrugged and shook his head. "Hey, I can't promise you anything."  
  
Selphie laid in a well-placed elbow to the gut as Irvine laughed. "Only kiddin' Sef! I promise!" He put his arm back around her shoulders.  
  
Quistis smiled and shook her head. She really wondered if those two would make it. They didn't have the healthiest of relationships and she worried about Selphie getting hurt. She was probably the most naïve girl that Quistis had ever met. Irvine on the other hand, she really didn't know what to make of. For the most part he was trustworthy, but he was noticeably the odd man out, and she knew he resented it. She truly wondered whether he could remain a one-woman man. She muttered aside to Squall, keeping an eye on the two.  
  
"What do you think their chances are?……...Squall?"  
  
Quistis turned to see Squall and Rinoa locked deeply in a gentle kiss. She huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
"Wow, look at those two!" Irvine laughed.  
  
Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis just watched in silence as the lovers openly displayed their affection.  
  
"Who would have ever thought that our silent and stoic leader could act like this?" Quistis remarked.  
  
Selphie laughed and Irvine nodded with a smile. They all gazed on patiently.  
  
"Geez!" Irvine exclaimed. "They've gotta come up for air some time!" He looked at his watch.  
  
Suddenly, the lovers were violently separated by a loud crash as everyone at the table started. A tray of steaming hot dogs was slammed down, and Zell Dincht flopped into his seat with his mouth full and wearing nothing but his briefs.  
  
He gave his greeting with a muffled, "Hey guys!"  
  
They all stared at him as if he was ludicrous. He returned the look blankly and stopped chewing.  
  
"What?" He mumbled as a piece of bun fell from the side of his mouth.  
  
The table burst into laughter as Zell looked quickly and blankly at each of his friends. "WHAT!?"  
  
Quistis chuckled with her delicate fingers over her mouth. "Nothing." Zell was so clueless, she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't help but admire his chiseled physique.  
  
"That was such a great party last night guys!" Apparently Zell had brushed aside whatever had brought about his friends' mirth. "The music, the fireworks, the dancing, everything! I ate so many hot dogs last night I almost burst!"  
  
"Apparently that hasn't affected your appetite today!", Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Ah, this ain't nothin'. We were gone from Garden so long savin' the world that I thought I would go into wiener withdrawal!"  
  
The whole group howled with laughter at Zell's expense. "WHAT!?", he yelled.  
  
"Seriously though, I think those things must be laced!", Quistis joked.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for the time travelin', sorceress huntin', Armageddon preventin' heroes now?" Irvine drawled. "Wizards? Warlocks? Dragons?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Squall asked. He stood up with a smile. "As your commanding officer, I order you all to relax and have fun!"  
  
His friends looked surprised, but then recovered and replied with a resounding "Yes, sir!" and a salute, laughing. Squall knew that such an action was out of character, but he felt like a new man. He wasn't alone anymore. He didn't need to be strong, or keep his emotions in check, because he knew he had friends he could trust. He sat back down and put his arm around Rinoa, kissing her gently on the cheek.  
  
Quistis stretched her arms. "I don't know about you all, but I was looking forward to some serious down time. I even have teaching duties off for the next two weeks. I was thinking about hopping the train over to Galbadia to check out the Annual Art Festival."  
  
Rinoa sat up. "I'm sure I could get you in for free! My father and I still have some issues….but we'll work things out. Besides, we saved the world! That should count for something right?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Zell replied! "I've already gotten letters from gyms and dojos all around the world asking me to show them some of my first class Duels!"  
  
Selphie spoke up. "Well I planned to continue to work on plays and entertainment for Garden. We all work so hard here that a little acting and singing would be a great escape! Plus I don't feel right unless I'm doing something."  
  
"Yeah, she's a regular firecracker.", Irvine said affectionately. "I was thinkin' I could get some shooting in at the marksmanship range in the trainin' area. It always helps to settle me. Plus I've got all these new students to get to know. It's like arrivin' at Galbadia Garden all over again."  
  
"How about you two?", Zell mumbled through a piece of hot dog.  
  
Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, then looked out at everyone else and turned bright red.  
  
"Oh, I see.", Quistis laughed. "Well, whatever we do, it's good to finally be home instead of out fighting beasts."  
  
Suddenly, a the PA system of the Garden beeped to call for everyone's attention. "ATTENTION BALAMB GARDEN! WILL COMMANDER LEONHART AND HIS UNIT PLEASE REPORT TO HEADMASTER SID'S OFFICE! REPEAT, COMMANDER LEONHART'S UNIT TO HEADMASTER CID'S OFFICE!"  
  
Quistis let out a giant sigh. "No rest for the wicked….."  
  
"AND ZELL! FOR HYNE'S SAKE GET SOME PANTS ON! THAT IS ALL!" The PA system concluded.  
  
Zell looked down at himself for the first time. "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS SAY SOMETHING!?" Zell took off like a shot down the Garden halls towards his bedroom, leaving the rest of the group in stitches. 


End file.
